


Seduce Your Sister

by SansryaFangirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bisexual Laurel Lance, Bisexual Sara Lance, Cheating, F/F, Incest, POV Sara Lance, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Time Travelling Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: LancecestAfter remembering being her sister's first kiss on the Waverider, Sara sets out to clear her system of incestuous fantasies.





	Seduce Your Sister

“…Hello?” Laurel said on the other end of the phone. _Her voice is just how I remember it_ , Sara thought with a slight blush.

“Miss Lance. You’ve been chasing down dangerous leads. …”

“I’m perfectly capable of doing my job as DA! Who are you?” _Well at least the voice changer is working._

“I’m a friend.” Sara growled intimidatingly. “We should meet.”

“I don’t even know your real name. What do I call you?”

“Call me Canary, Miss Lance. I know the Hood. You want to know more about him, you have my number.”

Sure enough, Laurel took the bait. Sara texted her the address and she showed up. Sara locked eyes with her sister for the first time in 3 years. _She’s still so much more beautiful._ Sara blushed _. She looks so hot in her little lawyer getup. I’d love to tear it off- wait what? Jesus Christ, Sara, that’s your sister you disgusting perv._

Sara had awakened as bisexual many years ago, even before Nyssa. Inn that time, she didn’t truly think of herself as all that perverted. She simply enjoyed a beautiful woman. But her sister….smart, pretty, successful Laurel, was always the target of her jealousy. The one who had everything. Sara’s jealousy of her drove all of her actions until the Gambit went down. Why? Why couldn’t Laurel see no guy was worthy of her? Ollie had stolen Laurel from Sara so Sara stole him from her. Why didn’t she see Sara only wanted to protect her, to have her all to herself, to kiss- _Wait no! Jesus...besides...already did that one._

_10 years ago._

Young teen Sara and Laurel squealed, giggled and went to pillow war.

“PILLOW WAR!” Sara squealed. Laurel wrapped her up and tickled her while Sara giggled loudly.

“Ok Stop!”

“Got you!” said Laurel.

“No fair!” Sara pouted beneath her. “Let me up, big sis.”

“Nope!” Sara pouted again. Sara could not help but look at her sister’s pink soft lips. Why was it that nobody had kissed her yet?

“Whatcha thinkin about, Sar?”

“Ohh just…why haven’t you gotten your first kiss yet? You should have no trouble finding a boy.”

“Well there’s…”

“Ollie. I know, ok! But what if you go out-“

“Sara….”

“And you don’t know what you’re doing? It’d be so embarrassing!”

Laurel lightly slapped her. “Speak for yourself! Ben was all wrong for you and you know it.”

Sara gazed up at her sister, “Yeah he was a jerk..but I’ll never hurt you, you know that…I could…show you…”

“Show me what?” Laurel tilted her head, confused.

“How to kiss….”

“SARA! That’s weird” Laurel squealed indignantly.

“Not really…I’m just trying to be a helpful baby sister. It won’t hurt if that’ what you’re afraid of.”

“Of course not, but-“

Sara cut her off by pressing her lips up against the elder Lance. For a few precious moments, Laurel closed her eyes and softly kissed back.

But then she broke away. “This is too weird.”

“But I’m just showing you how to kiss! You don’t want a guy to laugh at you!” Sara really was a manipulative little girl. But not even Sara could admit to herself she just wanted to make out with her sexy big sister.

“Kiss me and I’ll do your chores for a month.”

Laurel grinned, “Deal.” She then embraced making out with Sara on her pink bed.

For 5 minutes they slowly and softly kissed. Then finally, Sara broke away.

“Woah…”

“Yeah…”

“That’s how you kiss, Laurel.”

That, Sara realized, was her bi awakening. She loved girls lips. The way they felt. The way they smelled. But she could not kiss Laurel again. If she did...she would never be able to stop. And so Laurel remained the forbdden fruit, a feeling repressed deep within the blonde.

 

_2046_

 

Sara grabbed her things and headed to the dropship.

“Captain Lance, what is going on?”

“March 2014, Gideon. Don’t tell the team.”

“Tell them what? What’s in 2014? Why?”

Sara didn’t even know. So, she could not answer that. But she also could not reveal her true identity. She donned a black mask and voice modulator just in case and contacted Laurel.

_I have to do this. Laurel was...she was always so out of reach. The forbidden fruit. Well I need to end these thoughts so I can fully be with Ava._

_It'll be fine...._

 

_2014_

 

“So…I’m here. Who are you really?”

“You know who I am, Miss Lance. We’ve been connected, you and I, for all of time. We both protect this city.”

“I do…? Hm…are you Thea?”

Sara let out a loud laugh.

“Ahh…no. She uh…..isn’t quite capable of this job.” _Yet._

“OK….who then?”

“The Canary.” Sara answered cryptically. “Wanna come up to my office?”

Grabbing Laurel’s hand (blush), Sara pulled her up to the ramparts of an abandoned warehouse.

“This is nice…..you live here?”

Sara nodded.

“You know, my sister would have liked this kind of place.”

Sara paused, “Where’s your sister?”

“She uh…she’s gone.” Laurel emotionally confessed. “She was wild, and free. Never let the world stop her once she wanted something. Girls…boys…Oliver…”

“I’m…sorry. I’m sure she was lovely. You must miss her a lot.”

“Yeah….I still see her sometimes…in dreams.”

“What kind of dreams?”

If Sara didn’t know better, it looked like Laurel blushed at that.  The non-sisterly thoughts were back.

“Bad ones. Ones sisters shouldn’t have.”

Sara blushed and looked at Laurel’s lips. _Jesus FUCK Sara, what the fuck are you doing? Get out of here and stop this right now! That’s your sister, freak! Your sister’s past self!_

“You know…you don’t have to be so alone. I can be here. I can protect you.” _The Canary could. Sara Lance failed you and let you die._ "Would it be so bad if we..." Sara licked her lips and stared at Laurel's lips.

Laurel looked up at her curiously, then a desperate hungry needy look took over her, and she leaped forward to kiss Sara right on the lips. _Oh my god, Laurel’s lips! They feel so nice._ Sara just as hungrily, kissed them back _.  I have wanted this for so long_ , Sara realized.

“But your sister dated girls.”

“Never said I wouldn’t!” Laurel grinned.

“Ah the classic assuming your sexuality? How rude of me.” _This is news to me though! I guess I never asked…_

“Yes. Naughty girl. I better punish you.”

“Mhm, please do find me guilty, Miss Lance.”

“Ooh got a kink for being dominated?”

“Just lawyers.” _And sisters._

“Hehe…parents approve?”

“Oh yeah. Yours?” _Maybe I could have dated you then, if they’re so accepting (!)._

“Yeah, my mom accepts gay rights. And Dad…..well he’s Dad.”  

“Indeed…my father…he died. But he accepted me. My brother, Mick, he teases me about it, but he’s alright.”

“Don’t worry, Miss Canary. I’ll make you feel much better.”

 She set about taking off her blouse and jacket. Sara warned her.

“Don’t….”

“I know, Canary…..not the mask. I don’t need your face or real name.....not tonight.” Laurel smirked seductively.

“God…”

“Please, Canary…I need you to make me feel something.” _I’m taking advantage of her, aren’t I? Shit!_

Laurel reduced Sara to just her bra and panties while passionately French kissing her.

_I need to get this out of my system. Never again. But Laurel died. Why am I doing this?_

Yet it all made sense. As Laurel took her breasts in her mouth, Sara understood. Her first kiss…it had been with Sara. Her baby sister. And the feelings of that night never truly left her. She loved her darling sister more than any sister ever should have. She was in love with Laurel, her own dead sister and had travelled back here to seduce and secretly fuck her alive past self. Perhaps, given Laurel’s implications, she may have had similar thoughts.  

_It’s not cheating on you, Ava….I think…I mean…I’ll be back before you know I left, plus she doesn’t’ know it’s me. Wow great job rationalizing cheating, fuckface. But this feels too gooood to stop!_

Laurel unbuttoned Sara’s pants and slipped her hand in.

“Jesus, Canary. So wet for me!” _I am, for you, my beautiful big sister. My amazing, sexy Laurel._ "Seems you need me to make you cum all over yourself.'

She arched her fingers inside Sara’s pussy. _Laurel’s fingers are in my pussy. My big sister’s fucking my pussy!_

“Please doooooOOOO! OH MY GOD, MISS LANCE! FUCK” 

“Your Honor, I find the defendant far too horny and wet! I recommend further fingering of the vagina and anus!” 

“Ohhh God! Miss Laa—Aahh!” Sara was taking her sister’s finger up her tight ass. She moaned deliciously, close to cumming.

“Oh, Lau-Miss Lance, I’m close.”

“Very nice, my little naughty masked girl. Fuck me back! Make me cum!”  _I’m fucking your little girl, Daddy. I miss you too, so much. Don’t worry. Laurel will have one very happy additional memory._

Sara sat up, and frigged her sister’s sopping pussy to completion.

They finally cummed together, spraying their girl-cum.

“MISS LANCE!”

“MISS CANARY!”

Then they collapsed together, exhausted.

“Thanks, whoever you are…I needed a good cum. Releases a lot of tension.”

Sara knew it would. 2014 was a rough year for both Lance siblings.

 _I’m so sorry, Ava. But at least she’s out of my system now._ Yet Sara was also half tempted to take Laurel out of the timeline and recruit her to the Legends.

“By the way…that was actually my first time with a girl.’ Laurel blushed. Sara smiled. _So cute._

“Well…...I’m glad I didn’t disappoint.”

“Wait…. will you stick around?”

“Maybe…” _Maybe I’ll fuck 18-year-old you next. Watch out, Sara Lance is in your timeline, fucking your girl._

And that, she realized, wasn’t so bad.                                    


End file.
